Pokemon Academy
by Surein
Summary: This is about Molly's period in life while she is enrolled in Pokemon Academy. Happend BEFORE she met Scorch. Some characters are NOT created by me, because I based this off of a RP. Rating May Change


**_(Before reading this, you need to know, this happned to Molly BEFORE she met Scorch, in the other story I published. I decided to make them separate because PA is based of one of my most dear RP's, and it should be a different story entierly. Also note, I stilll have yet to decided the part of Molly's /timeline/ I wan't to put it in-IOW: how old she is during this part of her life)_**

**_(Also, yet agian, don't mind my grammer, I'm still learning!)_**

"Oh! And don't talk to strangers, honey!" Marietta called out to her daughter, who was hoisting her suitcase out of the car trunk. This was probably the fifteenth bit of advice Molly had been given since pulling into the Pokemon Academy drop off area.

"Mom, this is _school_, there are no strangers." Molly said, rolling her eyes. When she set it on the ground, a light blue snake-like pokemon squirmed up the handle and perched itself upon it. Molly wheeled the suitcase onto the curb, careful not to knock the pokemon off. She walked around to the driver's side door, and leaned in to give her mom a hug and a kiss.

"Tell your brother I said hi, will you?" Marietta said, not letting go of her daughter.

"I will… But I can't if you don't let me go." Molly said, her cheeks flushing with embarrassment. Her mom released Molly from her chokehold, and waved goodbye as molly went to retrieve her suitcase.

"I love you!" her mom said, before shifting her car into drive. Molly grabbed the suitcase handle and waved to her mom.

"I love you to!" Molly shouted, hoping no one would pay much attention. She watched her mom drive past the other parents dropping their kids off before wheeling her suitcase around in search of the dorms. The little pokemon on the suitcase slithered up Molly's arm and perched on her shoulder, "This is where we are going to be staying for a while, Ace," She half whispered nervously as she approached the large dorm building.

The large building had many female students flooding in and out, with the occasion male, as Molly made her way inside. She hooked a right when she saw the sing that said, "Check in", pointing to a open door.

On her way in, Molly nearly bumped into a girl with apple red hair, a little brighter than her own. She walked inside to be greeted by a woman with waist long brown hair, who had beautiful honey brown eyes.

"Welcome, you're a new face around here, are you checking in?" She asked, her voice warm and inviting.

"Um, yes, my name is Molly Freamen." Molly said, instantly feeling at home when she locked eyes with the women. She sat down in the vacant chair in front of the women's desk.

"My name is Annie Hayase, I'll be your dorm leader here in the Latias dorm." Annie said, extending her arm for a handshake. Molly reached out to find Annie has a surprisingly strong grip for her lithe appearance. Once they had a hearty handshake, Annie typed up something into the computer on her desk and the printer nearby sprung to life, spitting out some paper, while a second printer spat out a little card. Annie handed Molly the paper and card, pointing to her dorm room number and class schedule.

"You'll be sharing a room with Marisa Turner, she is the girl who left here a while ago, she might be in the room right now, you should go and meet her," Annie said, and pointed to the card that had Molly's picture on it, "That's your ID card, it give you access to many things around campus, such as your room and Points account."

"Points account?" Molly asked.

"Ah, yes, you can purchase items from the School Store with points you earn from everyday things." Annie replied, handing Molly a sheet with a list of items and there prices. Molly took them happily, scanning through them quickly, a few items catching her attention.

"Oh, ok, thanks!" She said, and then they said their goodbyes and Molly made way for the door.

"Cute Dratini!" Annie called before Molly left.

"Thanks!" Molly replied, waving without looking back.

She passed many girls on the way to room 101, none of whom that looked like Marisa. The organized hallways made it easy for Molly to find her room, which was on the left side of the hall, not to far from Annie's room. She was about to knock on the door when she realized that she had her own key to get in, and swiped her ID card across the door lock.

Molly opened the door to find Marisa sitting quietly on the bed with a magazine, and noticed her wide hazel eyes for the first time.

"Ah! You must be Molly! I never thought the girl I bumped into on the way out of Annie's office would be my roommate." Marisa teased, standing up to meet Molly.

"And you must be Marisa; Annie told me you might be here." Molly replied, reaching out for a handshake. Molly glanced around to see Marisa had yet to unpack her things. "Why haven't you unpacked?" She asked.

"Ah, I wanted to wait and settle the room arrangements, just in case you had any personal preferences." Marisa said, shaking Molly's hand and flicking her head slightly towards the bunk bed. "Top bunk or bottom?"

"Top, if you don't mind."

"As long as you don't wet the bed," Marisa teased, tossing her backpack on the lower bunk.

Molly said her thanks as the two young girls began to unpack there things, loading clothing into the dressers on either side of the bunk bed that was placed at the end of the room. Ace slithered off Molly's shoulder and up the railings of the bunk bed, snuffling around his new sleeping quarters.

Marisa glanced up at Ace before reaching to her belt and pulling away a Pokeball, "Take a look at your new room, Cyndaquil!" she said. In a beam of soft red light, a little orange and green-blue pokemon appeared. It stretched out and let out a long yawn, flames erupting from its back, they died down again when the pokemon finished its yawning.

"Aw! What a cute Cyndaquil!" Molly said, crouching down to pet the little pokemon. Marisa smiled as she watched Molly interact with Cyndaquil.

"Thanks, she was my first Pokemon." She said, a smile lighting up her face, Marisa's affection for the little pokemon shining through her teeth. Ace squirmed off the top bunk of the bed to investigate the new friend while Molly and Marisa continued to unpack.

Once the two had finished, Molly proposed they go find her brother for a tour around campus, and Marisa quickly agreed. The two new friends marched out of the room, arms linked and pokemon trailing behind happily, to find Molly's older brother.


End file.
